Problem: Simplify the following expression: $r = \dfrac{-8t - 2}{t} \times \dfrac{1}{9}$
When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $r = \dfrac{(-8t - 2) \times 1} {(t) \times 9}$ $r = \dfrac{-8t - 2}{9t}$